In Patent Literature 1, a fuel injection valve to inject a fuel by operating a valve body for valve opening by an electromagnetic force caused by conduction of an electromagnetic coil is disclosed. Further, a fuel injection control device to control a valve opening time of a valve body by controlling a time for energizing the electromagnetic coil and thus control an injection quantity injected per one time valve opening of the valve body is disclosed. A conduction time is set at a time corresponding to an injection quantity that is requested (requested injection quantity).